blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mollika
The Mollika (IAUSI: MOLMSO663223146-I) are a technologically advanced and highly intelligent species from the planet of Molli. They were named after their homeworld, which in turn was named after Molly K. Hamilton, the scientist and explorer who discovered it. The Mollika are very scientifically minded and logical. History Early Mollika history was a time of war and chaos. One of the most significant times of ancient Molli was the Age of Deceit, which took place around the time of Earth's Age of Zaram. During that time, a manipulative Mollika spread lies which he claimed to be science, converting many to unwillingly supporting his cause - global domination. After a long war depicted in many Mollikan tales, this warlord was overthrown, and ever since then, the Mollika had been extremely analytic of all facts. Shortly after humans rediscovered space travel, they encountered the Mollika, which was among the earliest species the humans had dealings with. The Molli Conferation, their government, became allies with the Irin Republic. At first, the Mollika refused to aid the Irini when the first Irin-Velconum War broke out, but after a Mollika space station harbouring human refugees was destroyed by the Velconi, they changed their opinion. Lacking a powerful military and relying on planetary defences, the Molli Confederation did not join the war as a faction, but instead allowed (and sent) many members to join the crew of Irini vessels. Even after the wars, those crewmembers stayed on the Irini ships, and many more came to join from Molli. Molli's history turned dark again in 3010, when the Irini admiral Sentient destroyed their homeworld, nearly wiping out the Mollika species. It is unknown why the admiral did that, but he continued to hunt down Mollika, even into his days as an artifical intelligence construct. This event strained Mollika-Irini relations, but the Mollika were intelligent beings and realized that Sentient's actions did not represent the intentions of the Irin Republic. Without a homeworld, most Mollika tried to find a new place to settle, many going into hiding to escape from Sentient. Some still serve aboard Irini vessels, aiding their allies and taking the risk of being killed by Sentient. Physiology Mollika were humanoid and looked much like humans. However, they were amphibious instead of mamallian, possessing a pair of gills on their chest. They tended to be slightly taller than humans, their average height being about 1.82m. Their most distinguishing features were their pale skin color, their gills, and their head, which is larger than that of humans. They also have six fingers per hand, and two of those are thumbs. Society The Mollika are very scientifically minded, and never in their history have they had any form of religion or other belief that has not been confirmed (even the information presented to them in the Age of Deceit were supported by evidence; those facts were simply twisted). They are very logical and analyse anything presented to them. Their entire society is based off of science, and there were few writers, poets, and other such jobs among the Mollika (and the ones who do have such jobs are often looked down upon). Nevertheless, Mollika respect military service and see it as a necessary position in a spacefaring society. Trivia *The Mollika are based off the Vulcan species from Star Trek. However, there is a key difference between Vulcans and Mollika. Vulcans pursued logic to overcome their violent and emotional nature, but Mollika were born logical. Also, Mollika do not surpress emotions, another reason why Sentient loves to hunt them, as their fear "feeds the troll". Category:Species